


Se queres possuir, não tens de exigir

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, POV Alternating, Revenge
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: As coisas que possuis, acabam por possuir-te.Assim como ele achava de possuir tudo no mundo da magia, assim como achava de ter na mão o coração de todos os seres viventes.





	Se queres possuir, não tens de exigir

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Se queres possuir, não tens de exigir**

_As coisas que possuis, acabam por possuir-te._

Assim como ele achava de possuir tudo no mundo da magia, assim como achava de ter na mão o coração de todos os seres viventes.

Severus sabia-o, sabia que estava seguro.

E talvez tinha sido mesmo a convicção do Senhor das Trevas a dar-lhe motivação, dia após dia, a perorar a sua tácita causa.

Uma espécie de vingança, atípica e não doce como teria esperado que fosse.

Porque Severus tinha esperado por muito tempo, para encontrar-se a um passo da vitoria e perceber que não estava como tinha-a imaginado.

Tinha consigo uma amargura subjacente, um sabor acre que o incomodava, como para lembrar-lhe que ele não tinha ganhado nem perdido.

Tinha simplesmente ficado sozinho a combater as suas batalhas, como sempre tinha feito.

_As coisas que possuis, acabam por possuir-te._

“ _Lily Evans.”_

Lembrava claramente como tinha sentido asco a ouvir o nome da mulher pronunciado por essa voz chiada, e enquanto estava pronunciado uma sentença de morte estava marcada.

E a culpa estava em parte, o talvez especialmente, sua. Das decisões sempre malas, da absurda vontade de emergir que o tinha levado até os limites mais recônditos da perdição, até fazer-lhe perder de vista o contacto com a própria humanidade.

Até derramar o sangue de Lily, não às mãos dele, mais certamente por seu demérito.

_As coisas que possuis, acabam por possuir-te._

Severus Snape tinha estado certo de possuir o poder, outrora.

E o mesmo poder, tinha levado todo o que possuía.

*

“ _Severus Snape não era teu.”_

Esbugalhou os olhos, mas o seu espanto só durou um momento.

O que importava, se Severus não tinha estado seu?

Jazia deitado, coberto de sangue, no misero túmulo que por ele era a Cabana dos Gritos.

E Potter o que achava de fazer, a dizer-lhe que nunca tinha-lhe pertencido realmente?

_As coisas que possuis, acabam por possuir-te._

Voldemort teve uma espécie de arrepio pela coluna vertebral, e tomou-o com relutância por raiva.

Uma fúria cega, homicida, mais pungente do que esperava.

A raiva de quem percebe de ter estado enganado, e ainda não compreende como tenha acontecido.

Ele _possuía_ Snape. Certo que o possuía. Tinha-lhe roubado o que amava mais, a vincula-lo a si, a utiliza-lo pelos seus fins até o fim, até à sua morte indigna.

Ou pelo menos, assim tinha acreditado.

A sua mente permitiu-se de vagar, a voltar aos momentos quando teria gostado de ler os pensamentos do homem, sempre hermeticamente fechados às intrusões externas.

E ele nunca tinha compreendido nada.

Da sua garganta ergueu-se uma espécie de rugido animal.

_As coisas que possuis, acabam com possuir-te._

Não se importava que Snape fosse do lado de Dumbledore. Não se importava que tivesse ajudado Potter, não se importava que o tivesse traído, porque eles estavam todos mortos o iam sê-lo cedo.

E teria suportado o engano também, talvez, a traição consumida diante dos seus olhos, sem piedade nem medo pela sua aparente omnisciência.

O que Lord Voldemort não podia suportar, era a ignorância. Ignorar a falsidade de Snape, fez-lhe compreender de ter tido um lobo no rebanho durante todo esse tempo, e não havia nada que pudesse torna-lo mais louco de raiva que isso.

Preparou-se a combater a sua batalha, como para resgatar o seu nome, como se mesmo fosse necessário.

Porque ele não ia ser visto assim, como Voldemort, o homem que _tinha estado possuído pelas coisas que possuía._


End file.
